cultofustreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Eebit
"Eebit" is a Human member of the Cult of Ustream. Having joined fairly recently, he is one of the lower-ranked Cultists, but has been shown to have powers to rival even the higher-ranked Cult members, as displayed by Kudamon's unwillingness to battle him, for the most part. However, Eebit is fairly reserved when it comes to battles and Chatplays anyway. Appearance Eebit is a fairly tall young man with an athletic build to him. His tan skin complements the “casual adventurer” look he sports. He has a “mop” of blonde hair, which he wears partially covering his left eye. The colours of his eyes are a deep, mysterious grey, which matches his enigmatic, almost spacey personality. He garbs himself rather casually for an alchemist, preferring comfort to appearance. This gives him the modest look of a weary traveler. Eebit also veils himself with a hood over his head – a deep purple colour. Personality Eebit is what one could consider a “traveler” personality. He likes to keep to himself, and is a bit of a nomad. His calm persona may occasionally get on the nerves of the other Cultists. He likes to keep a level head and an open mind when attacking situations, and prefers to calculate a situation from afar before attempting to deal with it head on. Eebit can be considered a tad on the “spacey” side, as he tends to let his mind wander off when not focusing on an important task at hand. History Background Currently unknown. Battle Log Eebit vs Kudamon ' Outcome: DRAW '''Eebit and Skidoosh vs Shadow and Kudamon ' Outcome: LOSS '''Eebit vs Kudamon Outcome: WIN Powers Alchemy Eebit has the unique ability to manipulate the molecular structures of objects around him (even the air itself!) to create objects that suit his needs. He tends to use this gift in order to aid his allies when they are in need of recovery items, though his Alchemy has been known to be a respectable use for both attacking, and inflicting opponents with effects that could be harmful or hindering to their own abilities. Nuclear Fusion Eebit also has the original ability to manipulate the nuclei of atoms around him in order to create miniature suns (or in some cases, large suns). This ability allows him to deal out powerful fire- and radiation-based damage to his opponents, but he himself is sheltered from the effects of the heat and radiation. He has also been known to ‘overfeed’ his suns, in a sense, which causes them to expand and go Supernova, or even cause a Black Hole. Teleportation Nullification Field Earning him the “affectionate” nickname of ‘the walking teleportation ban’ from certain Cultists who rely on their ability to teleport, Eebit has the ability to block anyone in the direct vicinity from using their ability to teleport. This could be considered a hindrance at times, but more often then not this ability has gotten our young Alchemist out of many a troublesome situation, and is quite a capable ‘balancing’ maneuver, per se. White Hole Creation Earned from the mysterious Floating Vending Machine on Giga’s birthday/the Cult Christmas Party, Eebit has gained what one might consider ‘epic escapism.’ With this power, the Alchemist is able to summon a mighty reversal of a Black Hole, which allows him and his allies to evade the crushing, unfathomable mass of his horrid creation of a Black Hole. This is his insurance that he will be able to create a Black Hole with little consequence, but this tactic is only used in times of dire need. Weapons and Equipment Modified Katanaxe Eebit has carried around this curious blade since the day of his initiation. It is a strange weapon created from the fusion of an axehead to the guard of a katana, offering a wider range of battle styles. Eebit cherishes this weapon, as it is his very own creation - unique to all others. Trivia *Eebit has been known to 'ragequit' at the very mention of the Soviet Russia meme. This stems from a day in the Cult when the Cultists in the chat would simply not stop bringing up the meme, despite its overuse and abuse. Category:Members